Tout un monde
by Maki-Aries
Summary: Recueil d'Os, de drabbles sur Games of Thrones Modern AU 4 - Mésentente (Jaime / Brienne)
1. Un nouveau départ

Arya se laissa tomber sur son tout nouveau canapé avec un bruit de ballon de baudruche qu'on dégonfle. Ce canapé était _définitivement_ super confortable, comme celui du magasin de meuble. Arya avait bien choisi. Elle allait _totalement_ rentabiliser ce canapé en vivant dessus. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'accorder une petite sieste bien méritée quand quelque chose de lourd atterrit méchamment sur son ventre. La jeune femme redressa la tête pour foudroyer Jon du regard, sauf que comme Gendry – qui était il fallait le rappeler énormément stupide son très cher frère ne semblait pas comprendre l'ampleur du danger qu'il encourait.

Tu es priée de m'aider à installer _ton_ appart', je fais tout le travail là !

Mais je suis fatiguée, geignit-elle, juste une toute petite sieste de rien du tout Jon

Absolument hors de question, lève tes fesses de ce canapé et déballe moi ta vaisselle, tu veux ?

Même si je vais pas l'utiliser

Arya, déballe ta vaisselle. Maintenant.

Jon était l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir lui donner des ordres sans se prendre un revers particulièrement salé. Aussi, après avoir marmonné une série de menaces de tortures exotiques à l'encontre de son frère adoré, la future étudiante se leva de mauvaise grâce, déposa le petit dictionnaire de Haut Valérien sur le canapé avant d'aller dans sa minuscule kitchenette pour déballer sa vaisselle. Jon avait déjà installé l'auto-cuiseur de riz et le four micro-onde que Robb et Talisa n'utilisait plus. Et que donc on lui avait refilé.

Est ce que tu pense que Robb a utilisé autre-chose que le four-micro-onde quand il était à Riverrun ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse le faisant pouffer doucement

C'est possible vu qu'il est toujours pas fichu de faire une omelette correcte

Ils avaient quasiment fini de déballer ses cartons. Lit, bureau, canapé, armoires et étagères avaient été montés dans la matinée, puis ils avaient déballés les cartons de livres, de vêtements et des différents trucs dont elle aurait besoin pour l'année à venir. Jon lui avait promis qu'une fois l'installation finie, ils iraient acheter à manger chez l'un de ces petits stands ambulants qui circulaient sur les trottoirs de Braavos. La jeune fille avait repéré de petits beignets à l'odeur fort appétissante en passant.

Elle en était à déballer une poêle et une casserole fournie par Catelyn quand le jeune homme se redressa, un sourire vainqueur au visage. Il trifouillait depuis un bon moment les fils de sa box pour qu'elle puisse utiliser Internet de chez elle. Un truc essentiel vu que Catelyn avait exigé un appel Skype par semaine. Et le jeune homme avait visiblement réussi. Il lança _Boogie Wonderland_ sur son ordi à elle et improviser une piètre imitation du disco au milieu du salon, sous les yeux désespérés de sa cadette.

Ygritte a raison tu es un désastre ambulant sur une piste de danse, constata-t-elle en rangeant ses acquisitions dans les placards

Si tu continu je te prive de son cadeau, menaça-t-il en plissant les yeux

Si c'est de l'alcool je te prie de m'excuser cher grand frère que j'aime à la folie des bois du plus petit au plus grand

Jon pouffa et s'avança pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux par dessus le comptoir séparant la kitchenette du reste du salon. Arya sourit face au geste d'affection que Jon lui donnait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle était contente que ce soit lui qui soit venu l'aider à s'installer dans cette ville encore inconnu. Ici, elle ne connaissait que Jaqen, alors avoir Jon près d'elle, son protecteur de toujours, calmait un peu la peur naissante qu'elle avait de cette future aventure, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entassaient les cartons aplatis dans le placard de l'entrée, avant de verrouiller l'appartement et de descendre les escaliers pour sortir dans la rue. Arya salua en Haut Valyrien, la voisine du dessous une très belle femme au long cheveux noirs, tandis que Jon hochait simplement la tête. La femme répondit souriante avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

Ils achetèrent une barquette de beignets à un stand avant d'aller s'assoir sur un rebord de pierre face au port de Braavos.

Du poisson ? S'étonna Jon en mâchant curieusement sa bouchée

Braavos est un port marchand et de pèche, Jaqen m'a dit qu'il y avait également pas mal de fruit de mer à pas cher sur le port

Tu sais si il est en ville en ce moment ?

Pas avant novembre, une histoire de copine psychopathe qu'il évite

Super rassurant ton futur copain, en plus d'être beaucoup trop vieux pour toi

Arya cogna son épaule contre la sienne, le choc devait lui paraître ridicule mais ça lui était égal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jon essayait d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Jaqen. Après tout, elle était devenu amie avec Jaqen Ha'gar, son prof de Valyrien en seconde. Il avait déjà 24 ans et elle 15. Elle avait déjà dormi de nombreuse fois à son appartement et il n'était pas rare qu'il l'emmène – parfois avec Gendry – au cinéma, au resto ou à un match d'escrime (quand il ne lui servait pas de chauffeur pour aller péter la gueule de Joffrey Baratheon, mais ça seul Gendry, Sandor et Sansa le savaient). Mais même si la jeune fille trouvait que le Lorathien était un homme esthétiquement superbe et intellectuellement passionnant en plus d'avoir une légère tendance à la sociopathie comme elle, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé dans une quelconque relation avec lui. Jamais.

Je ne suis pas sexuellement attiré par Jaqen, crétin. C'est juste un ami

Lui il l'est, remarqua-t-il sourcils froncés, il est toujours en train de flirter avec toi.

Jaqen flirte avec tout le monde, dit-elle en roulant des yeux agacée, il s'est même lancé dans une ode d'amour pour Nan la dernière fois. Et je te jure qu'elle a rougit.

Quand même …

Pourquoi tu fais pas de remarque à Gendry aussi ? C'est mon meilleur ami non ? C'est pas ça le critère ?

Parce que lui, je sais qu'il te fera rien

Jaqen non plus, hein

Jon lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à la contemplation du port et de la gigantesque statue qui en surplombait l'entrée. Arya se retint de dire que contrairement à Jaqen, elle avait eu …. un truc avec Gendry en première. Rien de bien méchant, mais beaucoup moins innocent que sa relation avec Jaqen. Ce que Jon – et par extension Robb … et Theon des fois – ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal n'est ce pas ?

Arya laissa passer quelques minutes d'un silence tranquille, appréciant simplement la présence de son aîné, les délicieux beignets et la légère brise venant du large. Puis elle posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis leur départ en voiture de Winterfell :

T'as eu peur quand t'es parti tout seul à Château Noir toi ?

À peine sortit du bac, Jon était entré dans un cursus semi-militaire à Château Noir, emmenant Fantôme avec lui. Arya se souvenait avoir attendu pendant ses années de lycée ses appels du lundi soir avec une assiduité de fer. C'était d'ailleurs à l'époque le seul jour où Catelyn pouvait espérer coincer son courant d'air de fille pour lui faire réciter ses leçons. Le reste du temps elle trainait au bar de la Fraternité, chez Gendry ou chez Jaqen.

Elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de Jon sur elle avant qu'il ne réponde à sa question avec naturel.

Bien sûr que si, t'imagine même pas. Même si Oncle Ben était pas loin du campus, je connaissais personne, tout le monde me manquait, même Theon c'est pour dire. Et quand je sortais Fantôme, j'avais tout le temps peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Et … bon disons qu'au début j'avais pas des masses amis quoi. J'en ai toujours pas d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sans doute pour la faire sourire

Arya leva les yeux aux ciel d'un air exaspéré, Jon _avait_ des amis, la preuve elle les avait rencontrés.

Mais je ne regrette pas, affirma-t-il, ça m'a fait du bien d'aller là bas, de m'éloigner un peu de la maison, de découvrir d'autres choses. Et puis comme dirait l'autre folle, si j'étais pas venu, j'aurait manqué la meilleure chose de ma vie : elle.

Ce sera répété et augmenté, prévint-elle alors qu'il riait doucement

Arya adorait Ygritte, la petite amie de Jon. Elle avait été la première à la rencontrer et dès les dix premières minutes, elles s'étaient associées pour l'embêter. Quand Tormund, le géant roux était arrivé dans la soirée, Jon s'était résigné à en prendre plein la gueule pour le reste du weekend.

Faut pas que tu t'en fasse, petite sœur, souffla-t-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, je suis persuadé que ça va très bien se passer. Ce cursus c'est ce que tu veux faire pas vrai ?

Oui

Alors tu prends les choses comme elles viennent et surtout tu te mets pas la pression, okay ? C'est juste une nouveau chapitre de ta vie

Arya s'appuya contre l'épaule musclée de son frère-cousin, en marmonnant son accord. Un nouveau chapitre. Dans lequel elle était la seule à écrire. Pas de parents pour lui dirent quoi faire toute les trois secondes. C'était délicieusement effrayant et attirant à la fois.

Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, au moins toi tu échappe aux projets de marieuse de Catelyn avec Sansa et Bran.

Elle est au courant que Bran est gay au moins ?

Nope, et Sansa n'a pas l'air super enthousiaste. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressemble à un ours grognon de deux mètres qui fait des gâteaux au citron

Arya ricana. Ce qu'elle était contente que sa mère ne connaissent personne dans les cités libres. Manquait plus que ça.


	2. Un silence suspect

Un silence suspect

Catelyn pousse un soupire de contentement en se blottissant un peu plus dans l'étreinte se son mari. Elle souffle sur son thé, les yeux fermés. Elle sent Ned se pencher sur elle et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Un sourire serein étira ses lèvres. Par les Sept, ce qu'elle appréciait les après-midi comme celui-ci. Un thé chaud dans les mains, Ned tout près d'elle, détendu par sa lecture et surtout le calme apporté par une maison silencieuse.

Catelyn ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tout son corps se redressant d'un coup, elle réussit à ne pas renverser une goutte de son thé uniquement grâce à ses réflexes de mère – ses enfants avaient la fâcheuse manie de se jeter dans ses jambes avec la force d'un boulet de canon pile au moment où elle tenait un récipient de liquide.

Une maison silencieuse ?! La maison n'était jamais silencieuse à 4h et demi de l'après-midi. Jamais.

\- Cat qu'est ce que-

Elle se précipita à l'étage sans même répondre à son mari.

Ned fixa l'escalier où avait disparu son épouse avec une sincère confusion. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

\- BRAN ! ARYA ! DESCENDEZ DE CE CHANDELIER ! _IMÉDIATEMENT_ ! ET VOUS TROIS _ARRÊTEZ_ DE RIRE ! NON ARYA TU NE SAUTES PAS ! ALLEZ CHERCHEZ UNE ÉCHELLE ! _TOUT DE SUITE_ !

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être amusé. Mais ses enfants terribles mettaient une telle énergie à faire des bêtises que son attitude sévère avait tendance à en prendre un coup.

Lorsque que les cinq garnements furent escortés manu militari à la table et privé de goûter par sa magnifique femme fumante de colère – sa femme serait magnifique même avec une robe en peau de banane, il prit un air fâché. Mais quand Sansa apparut sur le seuil de leur chambre, Rickon dans les bras et qu'elle leur présenta tout sourire le nouveau maquillage de son petit frère. Ned dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire ou pire un rire.


	3. Rocket Chair

Rocket Chair

Rickon fit passer le paquet de M&M's à sa sœur, qui même après en avoir pris une grosse poignée garda résolument son trésor. Meera dû limite lui arracher son précieux des mains pour espérer en avoir un peu, avant de le passer à Bran, quand vint le tour de Jojen, l'adolescent en prit une grosse poignée et le manège se répéta en sens inverse. La brochette d'adolescent vautrés sur le lit du cadet des enfants Stark, ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur le fauteuil roulant sur lequel allait à partir de lundi, évoluer leur Brandon.

\- Ce truc est hideux, finit par déclarer Arya donnant le ton de la discussion

\- J'osais pas le dire, marmonna Meera

\- Bran tu vas réellement bouger avec ce truc ? s'exclama la petite voix aigüe de Rickon, à l'autre bout de leur brochette

\- Et je fais comment sans ? Je rampe jusqu'au collège ? Ironisa-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour regarder son cadet

À sa droite et à sa gauche, les Reed ricanèrent à cette image et il leur flanqua des coups d'épaules, Jojen passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Bran se laissa basculer dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, humant discrètement son odeur de menthe.

\- Tu ferais une super limace, mon très cher frère, complimenta Arya et de sa position, un peu de travers

Il nota que son regard alternait entre Jojen et lui d'un air pensif et légèrement calculateur.

\- Une limace ne rampe pas, fit remarquer son meilleur ami, elle glisse sur le sol grâce à sa bave

\- Bah trouve un animal pour Bran aussi !

\- Ou alors tu peux devenir un cambrioleur, proposa Rickon la bouche pleine de chocolats, ça rampe dans les conduits un cambrioleur non ?

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on demande aux parents de t'installer un cerveau toi ! Grogna leur garçon manqué de grande sœur

\- Une fois qu'il a fait son boulot, renchérit Meera, comment il fait pour échapper aux flics si il peut pas courir ? Huum ?

\- Bah il met une fusée derrière le fauteuil

Bran sentait le problème arriver au grand galop. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Jojen dans ses cheveux et les rouages dans les têtes des filles se mettent à tourner.

\- Un moteur ! Hurla Arya en bondissant du lit vers le fauteuil, rapidement suivie par Meera qui semblait déjà réfléchir à comment l'accrocher au fauteuil. Gendry pourrait nous aider à l'installer et comme ça tu pourras toujours faire la course de la descente avec nous, continua-t-elle

L'adolescent eu un pincement au cœur aux souvenirs de cette course qu'il faisait avec Arya et Rickon quand il ne neigeait pas. Il ne pourrait plus sentir la pente entrainer ses jambes. Il ne pourrait pas non plus courser Robb et Jon quand ils sprintaient tous les deux sur le plat, en hurlant que c'était pas juste, ils avaient des jambes plus grandes. Il ne pourrait plus monter dans la cabane qu'il avait terminée l'année dernière. Il ne pourrait plus jouer dans la neige avec sa famille.

Jojen le sortit de ses pensées déprimantes d'une pichenette sur la tempe.

\- Aïeuh ! Grogna-t-il, agacé

L'enfoiré eu l'audace de ricaner. Il lui planta son coude dans le ventre. Et sourit en entendant le gémissement de douleur pitoyable de son meilleur ami.

\- Fais attention à ce qui se passe Bran Flakes ou tu va finir dans un fauteuil-voiture de formule un

Devant lui, Arya parlait avec son meilleur ami au téléphone tandis que Rickon et Meera essayait de trouver un nom au fauteuil. Bran rit. Sa famille et ses amis avaient vraiment des idées stupides.


	4. Mésentante

**Mésentente**

\- Jaime.

\- Non.

Brienne expira longuement par le nez et Jaime savait d'instinct qu'elle se retenait de fermer les yeux et de se pincer l'arrête du nez d'agacement. Femme n'aimait pas montrer qu'elle était agacée, ou en colère. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été bien élevée.

\- Tu agis comme si je t'emmenais dans une fosse au lion, accusa-t-elle

\- Une fosse aux loups, Femme, une fosse aux loups. Soyons précis.

\- Et n'oublions pas non plus de préciser que tu te comportes comme un enfant de cinq ans, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

\- Absolument pas !

\- Absolument que si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

Jaime croisa les bras sur son torse et se laissa retomber contre les oreillers du lit. Il n'était pas habillé et il ne s'habillerait pas. Point. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais bien sûre Brienne n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Sinon elle ne serait pas Brienne et il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Est ce que tu peux essayer de voir les choses de mon point de vue s'il-te-plait ? J'apprécie réellement les Starks pour un tas de raisons différentes et je voudrais pouvoir me joindre à eux pour le Solstice et t'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Comme si Ned Stark me voulait chez lui pour une des fêtes majeures de la vielle religion

\- Eh bien il n'a rien dit quand je lui ait dit que tu m'accompagnerais

Jaime haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le dit pas, qu'il ne le pense pas. Les Starks me _haïssent_ tous sans exception. Et on a absolument rien en commun.

\- Tu fais un amalgame là, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, en face de lui. Déjà Ned ne te déteste pas, il a une mauvaise opinion de toi. Nuance. Catelyn aussi. Et d'accord _peut être_ qu'il n'ont pas été des plus enthousiastes quand je leur ai annoncé que l'on sortais ensemble mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer d'avis. Que tu ne peux pas les faire changer d'avis. S'il te plait ?

Les Starks le détestaient tous. Il n'en démordrait pas. Mais elle lui faisait le coup des yeux de chiens battus là. Il grogna. Brienne se releva pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Et le surplomber de toute sa stature. Jaime regrogna. Puis il céda avec grâce et finesse.

\- Stupide femme extraordinaire magnifique, marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour la serrer dans ses bras

\- Tu dois être la seule personne de ce continent à me considérer comme magnifique … avec Arya et Tormund, nota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Déjà un truc que tu auras en commun avec une Stark. Et pas la plus facile en plus.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Oh mais je t'aime aussi. Maintenant habille-toi.


End file.
